The Gamble
by Athena13
Summary: Jolie. John goes to prison for hiding Cristian's identity from the authorities. Natalie is determined to get him set free. Whoever is behind Cristian's brainwashing isn't done. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

The Gamble  
By Athena13  
Rating: NC-17

Disclaimers: The mouse owns 'em, but he's letting me play with them as long as it's interesting.

>>>>>>>>>

John taped up the last box and looked around the room that had been his home for so long. In the shadows, with all of his sparse personal belongings packed up it looked as cold and forbidding as it had when he had moved in. Right after Natalie and Paul had moved out.

With a scowl he heaved the box and put it on the top of the others waiting near the slot machine for Michael to put in storage while he was gone. He turned towards the desk and the bottle of single malt scotch Bo had given him earlier that day with the simple advice enjoy it while he could. He rested a hand on the glass of the machine and considered giving it a pull, but he figured he had gambled enough lately. And lost.

He was just pouring himself a glass of the expensive malt when there was a knock at the door. With a sigh he pulled out another glass and poured another measure. He took one with him and opened the door.

"I said I wanted to be alone," he grumbled and held the glass out. He looked up when it wasn't immediately taken. His eyes widened when he saw that instead of his overprotective brother it was Natalie.

"Hey."

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

He studied her face as he moved back to let her pass. She looked as surprised to find herself there as he was to see her there.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked, both because he was stalling for time and because he really needed that drink more than ever.

"Sure." Natalie turned around and took the offered glass. Like him she downed it one gulp and put it down next to the bottle. John refilled them without asking and handed it back to her.

"Come to visit a condemned man on his last night?" John grimaced as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "Sorry. I guess you have some things to say to me." He walked over the couch and motioned towards it. "I can at least offer you a seat."

Natalie ignored him and slowly walked past him into the bedroom. She stopped in front of the dresser and ran her hand over the smooth surface.

John watched her in confusion, his glass of liquid courage forgotten in his hand. His heart pounded as she walked into the bathroom. He stood rooted as he heard the medicine cabinet open and close. A moment later she reappeared and looked at the unmade bed.

He searched for something to say, but no words came. So he waited for whatever it was she was finally willing to say to him.

He was surprised when she sat down on the bed and bent her head down.

"Natalie?" he whispered as he walked towards her, abandoning his glass on the dresser. His right hand hovered near her hair, but he knew he had no right to touch.

"Why didn't you fight, John?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"I gave my word."

Natalie laughed as tears began to slide down her cheeks. She shook her head and grabbed his hovering hand. John collapsed on his knees in front of her and his other hand brushed the tears off her cheeks.

Natalie propelled herself forward into his arms. John's arms wrapped around her and held her close. He rocked their trembling forms together.

"I've missed you," Natalie said into his neck.

"Not as much as I've missed you," John promised as he slid his fingers through her hair. He pulled her head back and looked into her eyes. Wordlessly his lips found hers and they tenderly kissed. John hoisted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, their lips never parted. He put a knee on the bed and gently lay her down and pushed her up the bed until he was lying between her parted legs.

As their bodies pressed together hunger flared. She surged into him as he pressed into her center. Her moans filled the empty rooms. His hands slid under her black t-shirt, their lips broke apart only long enough for him to pull it off her. His hands cupped her swollen breasts, kneading and memorizing.

He broke their mouths apart to slide his lips and tongue down her neck to her straining orbs. He flicked the front enclosure on her black lace bra and freed the swollen aureoles. His fingers traced and teased as he body pressed into his touch begging for more. She gasped when his tongue finally licked over her.

He teased and pleased in just the way he had learned drove her crazy, alternately suckling, nibbling and licking.

"John, please, please." His arousal rocketed at her pleas.

He slid her leggings and panties down her legs, following his fingers with his tongue. He tossed her clothes away and just looked at her open and naked body. Her eyes were closed, but her body was not. There was nothing he could do about that, not tonight, tonight he was just going to take what she offered. In a flash he was as naked as she.

He tasted his way to her center where he found her wet and swollen. She cried out and slid her hands over his head as he pushed her over her first peak. He drank her in and committed the taste to memory before moving his arousal to rest between her trembling legs.

"I don't have protection," he rasped as he held his weight above her.

"I need you. I need you." Natalie lifted her head and pulled him down for a hot kiss. Her tasted mingled and intoxicated him as he pushed inside her.

I love this woman. Those were the only coherent words in his brain as she tightened around him again and again as reached another peak. She greedily wrapped her legs around him again and they moved together.

"I love you," he whispered as he felt his own climax rising. He wanted to make sure it got said tonight. Maybe for the last time.

Afterwards they lay together. She was still in his arms and he was grateful as he watched her compose herself, sweat making her shine.

"Will you." He stopped and swallowed. "Will you stay?"

"Yes." She turned to him and they made love all night and into the wee hours of the morning.

>>>>>

She sat at the edge of the bed and watched him get dressed in the half light.

When he was done he sat down next to her and took her hand in his. He was humbled when she entwined their fingers.

"Why didn't you fight?" Her voice was a broken whisper. "Why did you give up on me?"

Surprised, his fingers tightened and he looked at her. He reached up and pushed her messed hair off her face. "I…" He stopped. He had promised to never lie to her, but there were still things he couldn't tell her.

"I never gave up on you." That, at least, was the truth.

"You don't deserve this, John. You don't deserve to…"

Before she could finish there was a knock at the door. She flinched and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him.

He gently pried her off and walked towards the door. He opened it to find Bo and four state police officers.

"Are you ready, John?" Bo asked, his voice somber.

"Can you give me a minute?"

Bo looked past John and saw his niece sobbing on the bed. Bo nodded and let John close the door.

John walked back into the bedroom and kneeled down in front of her. "I'm going to be all right. I promise you that."

"You can't promise that. You can't."

"I don't expect you to wait for me. I need for you to be happy."

She shook her head, her streaming tears flew and wet his face.

"Natalie. Natalie listen to me. I have never wanted you to waste your life loving someone in prison. Not even me. Promise me you'll make yourself happy."

Natalie took a deep breath and dashed the tears off her cheeks. "John McBain. I love you, but you can't tell me what to do or make decisions for me anymore. Go that?"

"Yeah, I got that." John smiled and pressed a kiss to her nose. "I love you Natalie Buchanan."

For the first time in weeks John felt a sliver of hope.

"Then walk me to the door." John stood up and held out his hand.

Natalie took his hand and stood up. Her chin raised and her eyes flashing. John grinned at her. He picked up his overnight bag and together they walked to the door.

He opened it and said quietly to Bo, "I'm ready to go to prison now."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews!

Same part 2 as before, just edited

>>>>>>>  
**The Gamble - Part 2  
>>>>>>> **

**  
Natalie:** Cristian said you were looking for me?

**John:** You're Natalie?

**Natalie:** Yeah. Why?

**John:** Well, if I didn't have a reason before, I got one now.

Natalie sat on the window seat of her bedroom at Llanfair remembering. This time, unlike when she was trapped in that pit, she was remembering only the good times. She had sworn back then to not remember the bad times again and she hadn't lived up to her bargain. Not in the months since she had found out about the lie.

Natalie sighed and touched the glass wishing John was once again just up the hill watching her. Her breath hitched as she remembered how back then Cristian had been the one sitting in prison. She put her arms around her knees and rested her cheek on top of her knees. She had been so damned happy she and John were finally together. Happier, she could admit now, than she had ever been in her life. Including when she had been with Cristian.

John never made her feel unworthy, that she had to prove herself in order to be in his life. She never had to be anything other than herself in his eyes, even when he was pushing her away and denying his feelings he was her best friend. That had abruptly ended a few months when Evangeline Williamson had gotten Cristian sprung from Statesville and dropped him off at Natalie and John's door.

>>>>>>>>

John stood stoically as the prison guard rifled through the bag of personal belongings he had brought with him. He wasn't even seeing the first of many invasions of his person he would be enduring once he was locked deep within the prison walls, he was still picturing his last night with Natalie. He clenched his right hand and forced himself back to the present. He memorized the not-quite green paint on the walls. The peeling warning signs. The scuffed floors. The stale smell that he knew would eventually worm its way into his bones and become his own.

"We need you to remove your clothes, sir."

John nodded, ignoring the look of guilt in the guard's eyes, and began to unbutton his shirt.

>>>>>>>

Natalie glanced over at the criminal justice textbooks lying open on the carpet at her feet. Nothing, just nothing in there that gave her a niggle of an idea on how she could help John. He had taken a plea, there wasn't even anything to appeal. There was no evidence she could investigate, or get Rex to, because John had done the things he was accused of. He had withheld evidence. Evidence that let a sick man sit in prison for months. Her own husband.

**John:** I have kept this from you too long, to protect you . That's what I told myself, but I can't do it anymore. I -- I need to get it out in the open, and then maybe there's a -- a chance for us.

**Natalie:** John, you're scaring me. Can you just tell me what it is?

**John:** It's about Cristian.

God, how she had hated him when she opened the door to find Cristian standing there, his lawyer flanking him with a knowing gleam in her eyes. It was Evangeline's expression and John's that told her that this really was Cristian, because the man standing before her wasn't him. Genetically yes, it was Cristian Vega the man she had married and this time he even had all the memories he'd had to fake the last time. In spirit, though, this was not Cristian Vega the man she had loved and planned to spend the rest of her life with.

Not knowing what else to do she had invited them into her and John's home.

That night and for many afterwards she would have gladly driven John McBain to the front gate of Statesville herself, but last night she had realized that all the feelings she had tried to erase from her heart and mind hadn't gone anywhere. They were still there, these strong feelings that wouldn't let her hate him anymore. Not for trying to protect her, even if how he went about it was just plain stupid.

Stupid and technically criminal, but he didn't deserve to spend the next three years in prison for it. He should have gotten probation, all the pundits said that. Even the so-called experts that worked for her Uncle Todd at the Sun and they had excoriated the disgraced officer more than any media outlet. Natalie suspected that John himself had something to do with the harshness of the sentence. It was just like him.

"Some sort of stupid penance, McBain."

Natalie stood up and kicked the book aside and began to pace. There had to be something she could do. It couldn't be too late.

>>>>>>>

John didn't even flinch as the guards gave his naked form a cursory examination. He even felt bad for them as they pushed a prison uniform at him and hastily ordered him to cover up. He didn't bother telling them that he understood they were doing their jobs. He knew it wouldn't have made him feel better in their position.

One of the guards handed him back his bag just as the door opened and the warden came walking in.

"Good morning, McBain. I guess those connections of yours aren't as connected as I thought. Welcome to our humble institution. I'm sure you'll make a lot of new friends while you're here."

"Thank you, Warden Stevens." John smiled placidly at the man.

Irritated that he wasn't able to get a rise out of the fallen man, but not willing to lose temper and face in front of his men, Darren gritted his teeth and moved on.

"We're going to put you in solitary for a few days before we release you into the general population. There are undoubtedly _guests_ who would like nothing better than a piece of a former cop."

"I understand."

"Take him," Warden Stevens ordered. His irritation dissipated as he watched the cop led by the arm in his prison gray through the bars. He smirked when they locked behind his newest charge.

>>>>>>>

"I need to talk to a good attorney," Natalie said into the telephone. "I'm asking you because you get into so much trouble I figured you'd know a good one."

"Tempting, but Ms. Williamson is currently facing disciplinary charges from the bar," Natalie said with relish. "Give me another name Todd. Fine, Uncle Todd."

"That's next on my list. You know, uh, thanks."

>>>>>>>

"John Doe, uh, Cristian Vega asked to leave this here for you."

John looked at what the guard, Julio, was pointing at. His expression hardened when he saw the tattered painting of Natalie in her wedding veil.

"Do you want me to take it away?"

"No. Leave it. It's fine. Thanks," John rasped.

"If you need anything, holler. We look out for our own."

"Thanks, man."

John stood stoically as the cell door crashed closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gamble – Part 3**

A/N: Corrections: In part 2 "his" should have been "her" in reference to the gleam in Cristian's lawyer's eyes. It is Evangeline; also, I discovered Warden Stevens' first name is "Roy" so I'll be changing that going forward

A/N2: Thanks for all the great reviews! They feed the muse.

>>>>>>>>>>

"What about a pardon from the Governor?" Natalie sat in her most professional looking suit talking to the attorney in Philadelphia her Uncle Todd as he now insisted in being called had referred her to.

"It's a long shot, at least for now while the media and public might care and it could impact his approval ratings," said David Rogers who looked very at home in his very masculine office, full of law books and leather accents.

"Would it help if I told my side of the story? Or got Cristian to tell his? He did make John promise not to tell." Natalie leaned forward, urgency sharpening the lines of her body.

"Will Cristian Vega speak to the media and the Governor on Mr. McBain's behalf?"

Natalie frowned down at the purse strap she was toying with in her lap.

"I don't…" Natalie stopped. She took at deep breath and hardened her features. "Yes. He will. I'll make sure of it."

"That'll be a good start. I'll get to work on the legal and political channels."

"He needs to get out of there as soon as possible. He's an ex-FBI agent and a cop, he shouldn't be in there and he's in danger."

"Ms. Buchanan, I won't lie to you. We will prevail and get him out on parole at the very least, but it might take over a year to do it."

"That is not acceptable. I will get him out of there. That's a promise."

>>>>>>>>

"I believe I've spoken to you more in the last week than in the entire time I've known you, niece. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Todd asked silkily from behind his desk, not bothering to stand up when she entered.

Natalie, who cared just as little for etiquette as her uncle walked up to the desk and leaned over into his face.

"Ever hear of personal space? Or did you not learn about that in the trailer park?" Todd asked.

"Actually, I believe we managed to talk a lot when you handed me over to Mitch Laurence and your dear father," Natalie said, ignoring his jibe.

"It's just no fun if you don't get upset." Todd sighed in mock disappointment.

"Can it, Uncle Todd. You're going to do something for me."

"I thought I already gave you a reference to an attorney, a damn good one. Get out of here."

Natalie smirked and sat herself down on Todd's desk.

Todd opened his mouth to explode all over her, but then looked into Natalie's face. With a sigh he sat back in his chair and folded his hands. "What do you want?"

"We're going to help each other, you and I. How about a Sun exclusive interview of Cristian Vega in support of freeing John McBain?"

Todd laughed. "I love your audacity, but that is never going to happen."

"I say it will. Will you print it?"

"Why me, why not the Banner? Did my sister refuse to support your helping the man who hurt her long lost daughter?"

"I didn't ask, but you know she's always seen John's side of the story and it's been reflected in the Banner's coverage. Your paper on the other hand hung John out to dry so if you're the first with this it'll have more impact."

Todd looked at his niece, his face impassive.

Natalie waited him out.

"Good instinct, maybe you should come work for me?"

"That will never happen." Natalie laughed.

"If you can get Cristian Vega to say what you promise, we'll print it in big bold letters."

"You'll have your scoop before the end of the week." Natalie stood up and held out her hand.

Todd stood up and took it. They shook on the bargain.

>>>>>>>

"What are you doing here?" Carlotta Vega stood like a mother lioness protecting her cubs as she blocked Natalie's entry into her home.

"I need to talk to Cristian."

"You've spoken enough to my son. You betrayed him and broke his heart when he needs you most!"

Natalie steeled herself with a deep breath. "Carlotta, I need to speak to him."

"You got rid of our name. You chose not to be part of us. There is nothing left to say." Carlotta moved back and began to slam the door.

Natalie's hand shot out and stopped it. She moved forward and blocked it with her body.

"What are you doing?"

"I have never tried to do anything but get you to approve of me, Mrs. Vega." Natalie's face was an undecipherable mask, but hurt shined out from her eyes. "Nothing I have ever done or been has been good enough for you and frankly, you have no right to judge me."

"I don't know who you…" Carlotta began to shout.

"Mami. Natalie's right. Whatever Natalie has to say to me is my business, not yours." Cristian came up behind her mother and pulled that door open and let Natalie in.

"I am just trying to protect you, Hijo," Carlotta whispered.

"I know, Mami, but it's too late for that." Cristian struggled to keep himself calm.

With a glare, Carlotta walked back to the kitchen.

"Do you want to sit down?" Cristian asked politely.

"Cristian, please don't be polite."

"What do you want, Natalie?" Cristian asked impatiently, rubbing his forehead.

"Are you getting another headache?" Natalie asked, moving forward to touch his arm.

"Don't!" Cristian pulled away and glared at Natalie.

Natalie bit her lip and studied the man she had once pledged to spend her life with.

"I'm sorry, Natalie. I didn't mean to scare you. Again." Cristian moved forward and tentatively touched her shoulder.

"I know, Cristian. It's not your fault. This is, just, how it is." Natalie's voice broke and tears filled her eyes.

Without a word, Cristian spun around and walked into the living room. He sat down and waited silently for Natalie to join him.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Cristian asked, his voice and manner wooden as he looked at Natalie standing before him.

"I want you to talk to The Sun and tell them that you asked John to keep the secret to protect me. That you made John promise. That he came to see you to give you a chance to tell me and then asked you for your blessing." Natalie paused. "I want you to say that John doesn't deserve to be in prison for doing what you guilted him into doing."

"Why would I do that?" Cristian scoffed.

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"The right thing?" Cristian jumped up and began to yell. "Was it right for him to leave me to rot in prison while he slept with my wife?"

Natalie opened her mouth to speak when she suddenly felt lightheaded. She reached out for the arm of the chair next to her and pulled herself into a sitting position.

Cristian stopped his frantic pacing when he saw her looking pale and shaken in the chair.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Once again repentant Cristian moved slowly closer.

"I'm not scared. I just felt a bit, uh, dizzy. I'll be fine in a moment. It's probably because I haven't eaten today."

"Let me get you something to eat."

"I don't think Carlotta wants me in her house, never mind eating her food."

"I'll handle it."

AAAAA

Natalie and Cristian sat on the floor eating the meal Cristian had brought in on the coffee table.

"You've forgiven him?" Cristian broke the silence that had been oppressing the room for the past half an hour.

"I..have," Natalie said hesitantly.

"You love him." Cristian challenged.

"I do." Natalie raised her chin and looked him in the eyes.

Cristian clenched his fists and looked away for a moment. Then he turned back, his expression a mask of rage and pain. "You want me to help him for you. Fine. I'll do it. But if he ever lets you down again I'll kill him!"

"No you won't. I can take care of myself. I don't need or want either of you deciding things like that for me. You worry about yourself, Cristian." She put her hand over his fist. "I want you to get well and be happy."

"I still love you."

"And I still love you, Cristian. Just not in that way anymore. Thank you for loving me enough to help me help John."

Natalie stood up and began to lift their plates.

"I'll take care of it. Just tell me where I need to be and when."

Natalie put the plates down and put a hand on Cristian's overgrown hair. "Thank you." Then she walked away.

"If I said I would only do it if you would make love with me, would you have done it?"

Cristian's question stopped Natalie at the entry to the living room. She turned and looked at her former husband. "I don't know," she admitted.

Their eyes locked and held for endless moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Gamble – Part 4**

Athena13

>>>>>>  
A/N: Thanks for all the feedback! This part is a bit slow, but hopefully it moves things along.  
>>>>>

John McBain was bored. He'd had a lot of time to really consider his word choice since he'd been stuck here in Solitary since his admittance over a week ago. Because he was there as a special circumstance, his own protection, Warden Roy Stevens kept claiming, he had been allowed to keep the crumpled painting of Natalie Cristian had left him and was provided with as many books or magazines as he could consume. They even let him have a pad and pen, but there was nothing he wanted to write and no one to write it to.

His mother and Michael would be glad to hear from him, but he didn't have anything new to say. Apologies were all dried out and inadequate to make up for the shame. Bo Buchanan didn't seem like the pen pal type and Natalie was better off without any contact with him.

John leaned up against the cell brick, sweat pouring off him and his breath coming in panting gulps. He had just finished another exercise circuit. If nothing else he was going to get out of here healthier he had ever been before. That is if he didn't get killed or go mad.

"Here's a towel, McBain. You're going to have company soon." Joe the day shift Solitary guard tossed him a towel through the bars.

"I though I was going to get out of here already." John caught the towel and wiped his face.

"That's up to the Warden. He doesn't seem to be in a rush. After we settle in your new neighbor you want to go shower?"

"Yeah, thanks." John nodded. Wondering who his newest neighbor would be. There had been a couple of short-term troublemakers sent in to calm down, neither had been interested in the unidentified prisoner.

John sighed and paced his cell. In his isolation his thoughts often drifted back to Natalie.

"Who am I kidding," John muttered to himself. He always thought of Natalie when he wasn't focused on work, and sometimes even when he was supposed to be. He had thought, hoped, that at least here he wouldn't miss Natalie so much, but in fact there was a keener edge to his longing.

"Aw, look at our new prisoner. Mooning over the voluptuous Natalie Vega? Or should I say Buchanan since she shucked off both men who lied to her."

John had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't heard the new prisoner being led in. He looked over to see Carlo Hesser gripping the bars to his cell, his face grinning manically at him despite the striping obscuring his features. The smooth, evil voice sent a warning chill up and down John's spine.

John's eyes narrowed and he grinned coldly back.

"I see you recognize me, McBain. Tell me, how does it feel to be so disgraced? To be a pariah to everyone who once looked at you as hero? Tut. Tut. Such a fall from grace. I shall call you Sam after Sameal the angel who fell from grace due to lust. I'll lend you the reading" Carlo shook his head.

"Enough, Hesser. Get in your cell."

John stood still as the cell door was closed next to him.

"Do you want that shower now, McBain?" Joe asked.

"Yeah."

Joe unlocked the door, not recognizing the satisfied gleam in John's eyes or what caused it.

"Enjoy the showers, Sam. Talk to you soon."

>>>>>>>>

"He'll be here!" Natalie paced the room where she, Todd and the reporter from the Sun were waiting for Cristian to show up.

"Maybe they finally carted him off to the loony bin? Or jail." Todd was sitting on the corner of the desk.

"Shut up." Natalie didn't break her stride.

"When you were still living with him, didn't he hit you? Don't forget to put that in the article," Todd directed his reporter.

"You don't need to talk about that!" Natalie stopped pacing to glare at Todd and his employee.

"It will support the claim that McBain was just trying to protect you."

Natalie frowned and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"If it helps there's a police report. You're not our source."

"What do you mean a police report? I didn't call the cops."

"Someone made sure there was a report." Todd held up a few sheets of paper.

Just then the door opened and Cristian came walking in, he wasn't alone. With him was Evangeline Williamson.

"Well, well, well. The prodigal son and his conniving attorney. Hello, Evangeline." Todd stood up and pulled over another chair.

"Why are you here? Why did you bring her here?" Natalie asked.

"I recommended that my client have counsel present since he is still on probation."

"Oh brother," Natalie cursed under her breath.

"I want to help John, just as much as you do."

Natalie opened her mouth to retort, but Todd put a hand over her mouth.

"If you want to help John, will you answer some questions for us Evangeline? Great. Natalie and I will be waiting in my office. Come see us when your done."

Todd hustled his niece out of the room, not removing his hand until they were behind closed doors in his office.

"Stop smirking. I hate that woman!"

"Did you see everyone's faces when we walked past them. Classic." Todd walked over to his bar and poured out two measures of whiskey. He handed one to his niece and toasted it before walking behind his desk and glancing at his messages.

"Why is she still practicing law? Why is she still in Llanview?"

"She probably won't be for long, on either account."

"We don't even know what they're saying! She'll twist things around to make John look bad, she always does. I need to get back in there."

"Tony will write a wonderful article all about what John McBain did for love and his vengeful attorney ex-lover who gave her ex-hooker, con artist sister a key to break in and find something to break up the heroic cop and his...well, you know the story."

"Do we really need to go into all of that? Forget it, forget it. I guess we do." Natalie sat down on the couch and put her empty glass on the coffee table. "Can we not hang Cristian out to dry to do it? He really doesn't need to do this and I don't want him hurt anymore."

"Then how about some quotes from you?"

Natalie looked up at Todd who was standing over her.

"If it will help John, anything. I wish..."

"You wish you have gotten over your snit a lot sooner and helped him before he copped a plea so you wouldn't have to go through a trial."

"Snit?" Natalie yelled.

"Hey, I know how upset Blair gets when I cover up the truth for her own good."

"You are a twisted man, Todd Manning."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"I want to know how the interview is going." Natalie stood up.

"Leave Tony to weave his magic. You kept your end of the bargain and got Vega in here. I'll keep my end of the bargain."

Natalie looked at her uncle skeptically.

"I will. You don't need to stay. Go visit your boyfriend or go to work or something. I'll call you when it's done." Todd promised.

"Fine. If I don't hear from you I'm coming back."

"Then I'll definitely call you." Todd yelled as she closed the door behind her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sorry it took so long, McBain. We wanted to make sure the general population was ready for a cop amongst its ranks. But you and Hesser have been getting along so well during the past week in Solitary we decided that you should be cell mates."

"Do you often personally participate in housing decisions and cell transfers, Warden?" John asked.

"Only for our important prisoners." Warden Stevens said coldly.

"Do you mean me or Carlo Hesser?" John got in the Warden's face.

"What are you implying? Oh wait, it doesn't matter, because you're not a cop anymore just a convicted felon who will do what I want when I want it."

John stared him down another moment before walking out the solitary cell and out the door.

Warden Stevens glared after him and after he and his men were out of sight he pulled his cell phone out of his suit pocket.

"That McBain is going to be a problem. I want to take care of him."

He listened for a moment, his face hardening as he heard something he clearly didn't like.

"What newspaper article? Dammit!"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Gamble – Part 5**

**Natalie:** I'm sorry. I promised myself that if I ever got out of that pit, I would stop doing things like that.

**John:** Funny, because I promised myself that if you made it, I'd start doing some things differently, too.

**Natalie:** That was nice.

**John:** Yeah, it was.

John woke from the dream with a start. Being in prison gave new meaning to the phrase "sleeping with one eye open." It was like being back in the FBI and going undercover, which he had done a lot of after Caitlin was killed. At the thought of her name he put his hand over the ache in his stomach.

"Good morning, Sam. Dreaming of your lost love again? I must say, Natalie's name has been whispered many a time within these walls. All with longing of course, and a few times in anger."

"Shut it, Hesser." John growled and sat up. It was the little things in here that were driving him crazy. Like right now not being able to jump into a shower and the lack of privacy.

"Looks like your side hurts again. That old gunshot wound."

"If you're watching me in the showers I'm going to pound you." John felt sick to his stomach. It had been over a month already since he'd been put in here and he was beginning to think he wasn't going to get out alive or get out, because he might just be driven to murder or suicide.

"I can get you something that could help the nerve damage is it?" Carlo, looking suspiciously squeaky clean and fresh for an early morning in prison, hopped down from his top bunk and stood in front of John.

"What the fuck do you know?" John stood up, obviously biting back pain.

"I know you've been to the infirmary and haven't been able to get what you need for that. You may be an ex-cop, but they don't hand out controlled substances to us prisoners just like that." Carlo snapped.

"But you can?" John scoffed and stood up and walked past Carlo to the sink to splash his pale face with water.

"Can't have you looking so peaked when your lady love visits."

John stiffened and tossed the towel on the metal chair.

"Have you seen the papers this week?"

John turned and glared at Carlo, but didn't say a word. Couldn't. All his fears were pressing his throat closed. Was she moving on with Cristian already and coming to tell him in person? It would be just like her to make sure she told him face to face.

"Ah, I see you haven't kept up." John watched carefully as Carlo pressed the combination and opened his private trunk and pulled out a pile of newspapers.

John took the pile and dropped them on the desk. He frowned when he saw the dates. They started a few weeks ago and went up to today. How had Carlo gotten a hold of these and hid them from him?

"Vega Says Free Cop Who Imprisoned Him"

"Vega's Wife Requests Pardon"

On and on the headlines went on the covers of The Sun and The Banner. Natalie hadn't forgotten him, she was working on getting him free. Part of him was elated, especially since there was no mention that she was back together with Cristian in the articles he quickly scanned, the other part was frightened for her safety. He needed to get a message to Bo. Why hadn't the Commissioner had her back off?

He smiled to himself at the thought. As if Natalie would listen. Then his expression hardened, she had to this time.

"It must be quite a fall for you, Sam. Having to hang out with the likes of me and read about your ex-girlfriend trying to save your worthless hide." Carlo's voice was a smooth taunt. "You know Vega used to call out her name in his sleep. I told him how lucky he was to have once had her and how much I enjoyed the voluptuous red-head myself, from a distance of course."

John's face was a blank mask now. He wouldn't let Carlo know how it sickened him to hear him even talk about Natalie.

"I can see why so many men have been driven to such extremes for her. My god, she got Mr. Honorable Cop to imprison her husband so he could be with her. I can't wait to look her up when I get out. She might just succumb to my charm."

"You're not getting out of here anytime soon, Hesser."

"Maybe. Maybe not. She's probably living in connubial bliss with her husband, how else did she get him to speak out on your behalf? After all the old guys like you and Laurence she must me relieved to have a younger man right now. And imagine how pent up he's been." Carlo laughed.

John's fingers crinkled the newspaper, but his face stayed carefully blank.

"Too good to talk to me, Sam? Or is the topic bothering you?"

"That doesn't seem to shut you up," John's voice was a growl.

"I've seen and done a lot worse. I've been dead, McBain." Carlo dropped all pretension of civility and leaned into John's face.

"So have I." John's voice was cold. His fingers itched to grab Hesser by the throat.

"So about that pain management I offered?" Hesser's eyes dropped to John's stomach again. "You want to be on top of your game when you run into Ivan now don't you?"

John's eyes burned at the opportunity.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the feedback! Now, how about some ideas! I'm a bit stuck on this one, even though I know the end. I'll be posting another story later.

>>>>>

**The Gamble – Part 6**

Natalie closed the drawer to her desk at the Llanview Police Department with a sigh. She had just shoved her purse inside and was trying to settle her nerves enough for her shift. Six weeks of media attention and attempts to see the Governor were proving fruitless. Now, to top things off, between her efforts to free John, her work at the LPD and her classes she was exhausted and coming down with some kind of virus.

"You all right, Honey?"

Natalie looked up to see Bo hovering worriedly above her and smiled weakly. She sighed and tried again for a more encouraging expression.

"What's wrong?" Bo put the file he was reading down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just tired."

"Come into my office." Bo took her arm and walked her into the office and closed the door behind her. "Now, stop trying to fool your Uncle the cop."

"I just..." Natalie stopped speaking and tears flooded her eyes. She bit her lip and cursed this new thing. She was not a cry baby and she hated how emotional she'd been since John had gone. At the thought of his name she felt a pain in her chest. Her shoulders hunched as she tried to get rid of it.

"Have you gone to see, John?"

Natalie shook her head and took the tissue Bo held out to her. She wiped the moisture dripping from her eyes, but steadfastly held back the sobs that threatened.

"Maybe you should go see him?"

"He asked me not to and I didn't want to go until I had good news, but it's not looking like I'm going to have any. The Governor keeps putting me off."

"Have you spoken to Asa?"

Natalie nodded and crumpled the tissue in her fist. "He said he won't help."

"Keep working on him. In the meantime, you need to be taking better care of yourself. You hired a lawyer, let him do his job. It's not going to help John if you run yourself into the ground."

Natalie shrugged and worried the tissue in her lap. She watched as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Is there something else, Natalie?"

Startled by the query, Natalie looked up at her Uncle.

"Nat, what is it?"

"I…" Natalie unconsciously pressed a hand to her stomach. Her heart was pounding as her mind shied away from her suspicion. "I think I might be pregnant." Once the words were out some of the tension that was holding her up left and she fell back against the chair. For days she had been telling herself it was a virus, just as her missed period had been caused by stress. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid and careless. She and John hadn't used protection and a child was the last thing he needed to worry about right now.

"Aw, Nat."

Natalie flinched at the worry in her Uncle's voice.

"I'll be fine. I don't want John to know yet. Not until I'm sure."

"You should go be sure. Don't worry about your shift. I'll call Paige and have her set something up for you now."

"I love him so much, Uncle Bo." Natalie stopped fighting and the tears slid freely down her cheeks.

"I know."

>>>>>

After Natalie was out of sight, Bo rubbed his eyes. Things were getting too complicated all around. The Mayor was pressuring him to hire a new Chief of Detectives, Natalie had been walking around like a ghost since she had found out about Cristian and John had thrown himself willingly into prison. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse now there was a baby involved. His great niece or nephew.

Time was no longer a luxury they could afford. He lifted the phone and dialed.

"Sir. We need to speed things up."

Bo nodded as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

>>>>>

"No way. Your Uncle made me promise to take personal care of you and I want to."

"Thanks, Paige."

Paige clinically studied the woman sitting next to her on the couch as they waited for the test results. "Natalie, even if you're not pregnant, you need to take better care of yourself. And if you are, it won't be as simple as getting more rest and regular meals."

"What do you mean?"

"Your emotional state has a great impact on the development of the fetus and how easy this pregnancy is for you."

"This wasn't planned, but I'm starting to like the idea. Having a little McBain." Natalie pressed her hand over her queasy stomach. "But under the circumstances I don't know how to be happy."

Paige put her arm around the young woman and tried to provide what comfort she could.

>>>>

Natalie walked into the empty motel room. Michael hadn't moved John's boxes to storage yet she noticed. She walked past the mound towards the bedroom. She stood looking at the bed, her mind crowded with hours of pleasure and comfort given and taken in John's arms. Pain. Tears. Passion. All of it mixed together into the essence that was John and Natalie.

"Mom and Dad have never been simple, little one. You are going to know your father, I promise that."

"Natalie?"

Natalie sighed and turned to face Michael's puzzled face.

"I heard someone in here and thought." Michael broke off. "Natalie, are you pregnant?"

Natalie nodded and smiled at her baby's uncle. She chuckled at the appellation. She had quite a collection of uncles herself. The kid could do worse.

"Does John know?" Michael walked hurriedly over to Natalie and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I just found out this afternoon. I haven't told him and I'd like to be the one to do it. In my own time."

"I'll keep quiet, but not too long. He misses you."

"I miss him."

Michael stroked her hair, much like John did. It brought tears to her eyes, hormones she knew now.

"You looked tired and pale, Natalie. You need to take care of yourself better. Since my brother is not here to nag you and or for me to nag, you just got yourself a new guard dog."

"Oh great." Natalie rolled her eyes.

"First order of business is a good meal. You're coming with me for something healthy."

"Healthy? What does that mean?"

"Means no burger and fries on a daily basis."

"Well, I guess I do need to watch my weight now." Natalie rubbed her palm over her hip.

"Yes, Ma'am." Michael put his arm around Natalie's shoulders and turned them towards the door. "I should probably put his stuff in storage like he asked." Michael surveyed the pile.

"Actually, I have a better idea."

>>>>>

John eyed Hayes Barber – Ivan – across the courtyard. He was looking a bit worse for wear as he awaited his final sentencing. As John got closer he saw that it wasn't all nerves. Some of the other inmates had apparently gotten in some of the shots he dreamed about nightly while Natalie was missing. John studied his unmarked neck, remembering all too well the feel of Haye's life force flowing from his body as he choked it out of him. It was only the hope of using the man to find Natalie that had held him back from finishing the job.

Or maybe that had just been luck.

He felt that same itch begin in his palms. It had been too long since he'd seen Natalie.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Gamble – Part 7**

A/N: Thanks to Jackie for being a sounding board on this story!

>>>>>

"Have you seen the newspaper today, Nat?" Bo asked his niece when she arrived in his office for the start of her shift.

"No. I was at school. New case?"

"Why don't you come into my office?"

Natalie followed him. She closed the door behind her and sat down. Bo stayed standing behind his desk.

"Uncle Bo? You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how to tell you this."

"Is it John? Has something happened to John?" Natalie stood up.

"I'm afraid so, honey. He's fine. He's going to be fine. He got into a fight at the prison. It started with Hayes, but practically every inmate who wanted a piece of a cop got involved."

"I need to see him! I need to go to him!"

"Honey." Bo walked around the desk and grasped her by her arms.

"I have to see him!"

"I can't let you do that."

"Let me? You're not keeping me from him!" Natalie pulled herself from his grasp.

"Fine. Fine. Please calm down. Getting upset isn't good for the baby."

"The baby. John doesn't even know about the baby." Natalie put her hand on her stomach. "We have to get him out of there. He shouldn't be in there. Why couldn't I get him out sooner."

Bo pulled her into his arms and put his hand on the back of her head. "Shhhhh. We'll get him out of there. I promise."

Natalie sighed and leaned into his strength. "I need to see him."

"I'll see what I can do." Bo frowned and looked at Antonio who was standing in the doorway of his office.

>>>>

"Leave me alone!" Cristian backed away from Carlo who was standing in the doorway of the waterfront apartment Cristian had rented after his mother continued to express her displeasure at his efforts to help Natalie and McBain.

"Aren't you glad to see me Mr. Doe?" Carlo laughed. "I told you I would look you up when I got out."

"How did you get out?"

"Don't even think about it," Carlo said as he saw Cristian eye the telephone.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Oh, but I can. I can." Carlo's evil laugh filled the room.

>>>>>>>

Natalie walked into Llanview Hospital her stomach in knots and her heart pounding. She rubbed her hand over the new curve to her stomach and looked around for someone who could tell them where John's room was. The desk was empty and everyone was rushing around.

"He's in 213," Bo said, closing his phone. He put his hand on Natalie's shoulder and led her down the hallyway. He felt her muscles tense as she saw the prison guard standing outside John's room. "It's required," he whispered to her.

"It's wrong. He's not a criminal. He shouldn't be locked up like an animal." Tears blurred her vision.

"No. He's not. Are you sure you can do this right now?" He could feel her trembling next to him and was worried about how pale she looked.

"I should have visited him in prison, but he made me promise not to. I wanted to wait until I could tell him he was getting out. Not, not this way." She turned away from Bo and struggled to compose herself. It wouldn't do John any good to see her so upset.

"You ready?" Bo asked.

"Yes." She looked him in the eye.

Bo looked grim as he pushed open the door and guided Natalie in.

She gasped as she got a look at John on the bed.

>>>>>>

"No! No! No!" Cristian was on his knees holding his head. "I won't!"

"Oh, but you will. But first, Mr. Doe you will go get us something to eat and you won't tell anyone where I am. Oh, and pick up a couple of guns while you're out. I know you know how to get them. Hmmmm?" Carlo sat on the couch like he owned the place.

>>>>>>>

"No," Natalie said between her fingers and she backed against Bo who put his hands on her shoulders and lent her his strength. "Is he, is he going to be okay?" She had to hear it again.

"He's going to be fine. He's just a bit battered."

Taking a deep breath Natalie walked to the bed and put her hand on John's forehead, the one part of his face that was unbruised. "More than a bit." Her voice sounded stronger, which made Bo feel a bit better."

"Two cracked ribs. Two black eyes. They didn't break his nose. I don't know how." Michael recited, he had come into the room behind them. He looked at Bo. Bo nodded. He walked over to Natalie and gently put his arm around her. "He's breathing on his own, but because of the swollen condition of his nose we want to make sure he's getting enough oxygen. He's just getting a bit of plasma and some painkillers. He's going to be sore for a while."

"Why did they bring him here and not the prison infirmary?" Natalie looked at Michael and Bo.

"He was vomiting blood. They were afraid there was internal bleeding. He had some bruising, but it will heal up."

"I want to see."

"Do I get a vote?" John croaked out, his eyes still closed.

"No." Natalie leaned down and clasped his hand. When he flinched she looked down and saw that his hands were bruised and cut. She sighed and tried to let go. He tightened his grip and opened his eyes.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Are your eyes sore?" she asked, flashing him a brilliant smile.

He tried to smile, but his cut lip wouldn't cooperate. "May be the only place that's not."

"You were really lucky, Bro," Michael said.

"Hayes wasn't," John's weak voice was laced with satisfaction.

"Why did you mess with him?" Natalie sighed.

"Actually, I was trying to protect him from the other prisoners. They decided it was a good time to get a piece of a cop."

"You never should have been there. They should have protected you."

"Hey." John, surprised to hear her voice shaking and see tears in her eyes, touched her cheek and toyed with her hair. "I'll be fine. And in the meantime my bro will keep me on some good drugs."

"You're not going back!"

John's eyes were tender as he traced her much missed features. His ministrations didn't work, though and she just got more agitated.

"I'm not letting them take you back. You can't let them!" Natalie looked at Bo. "You can tell them he can't, medically."

Michael, knowing of her condition, moved forward and pressed Natalie down into a chair. Her pallor was concerning him. He saw the silent question John was asking, but he had promised Natalie he wouldn't tell his brother about her condition.

John tried to sit up and cried out in pain.

"Don't be trying to move, John." Michael warned.

"I got that. Natalie, I'll be fine."

"This is not fine! Oh shit, I hate this." Flustered Natalie got up and rushed out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" He saw the secretive look shared between Bo and his brother and his voice got firmer. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's just upset you're in prison, man. And now you're hurt. She's working night and day to get you out, in addition to working and finishing school. She won't listen to anyone and get more rest."

"There's something else you're not telling me." John's voice trailed off and he closed his eyes as the painkiller once again took hold of his system.

"She'll be fine. You rest." Michael promised and then followed Bo into the hallway. He eyed the guard and them moved with Bo to the other end of the hall. "How did this happen?"

"It's prison."

"Listen, I know my brother pretty well. There's been something not quite right about all this from the beginning. Is he undercover."

"Questions like that could put you in danger, Doctor."

"Spare me the cop talk. I'm not going to tell anyone, just like I'm not going to tell John that the reason Natalie is so emotional is because of pregnancy hormones and she's not taking care of herself. Is he undercover?"

"Yeah, but you tell no one. Not until this is done. Got that?"

Michael nodded. "Does he have to go back?" he asked worriedly.

"Maybe not. This may have gotten us what we need to get a warrant."

"Against who?" Michael asked.

"Take care of your brother. I'm going to find Natalie and force her to get some rest if I have to throw her in a jail cell."

"It might take that much."

>>>>>>>

Antonio knocked on Cristian's door, determined to get through to the brother who had been trying to avoid him since he got out of prison.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Gamble – Part 8**

**Summary: **John was in prison undercover, but only Bo and Michael know it. John was beaten up severely and brought to Llanview Hospital. Natalie came to see him and got very upset, John doesn't know that she's pregnant. Hesser escape from prison and forced his way into Cristian's apartment. Cristian moved out of his mother's house because she was nasty about his helping Natalie. Antonio showed up at Cristian's, not knowing that Hesser is there.

>>>>>>>>>

"What are you doing here?" Cristian's monotone sounded in Antonio's ear.

"Hey, brother. I wanted to talk to you."

"I got nothing to say."

"You just get back from the gym?" Antonio asked, eyeing the gym bag Cristian was holding. "Hmmm, dinner smells good. Got enough for two?"

"Not for you."

"Man, listen, I know you've been avoiding me. I don't blame you for trying to kill me. I want to put it in the past."

"Fine. It's in the past. You need to leave now."

"How long are you going to be like this? And Mami, she misses you."

"She should have thought of that before she bad mouthed Natalie."

"It's how she is, fiercely protective of her son. This has been hard on her, man."

"Then she should be mad at me, not Natalie. Natalie didn't do anything wrong except fall in love with McBain."

"You really okay with that?" Antonio tilted his head.

"I'm not thrilled about it, but you know, she moved on. I wanted her to." Cristian shifted the bag of take out he was carrying.

"Let me take that." Antonio reached out to take the bag.

"No!" Cristian yelled and took a step back.

"If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me." Antonio held up his hands and then walked away.

Cristian sighed and dropped the gym bag and dug in his jeans pocket for his keys. The door was pulled open.

"You should have invited your brother in, it would have been an eventful reunion."

"Shut up." Cristian picked up the gym bag and pushed past Carlo. "Aren't you supposed to be hiding? I heard on the news that you escaped. They're looking for you. They'll find you here."

"Then you'll get arrested for harboring a fugitive. Did you also hear that your wife's lover was seriously beaten?"

"She's not my wife." Cristian slammed the bag of food onto the counter.

"Details. Details."

"I'm not going to do what you want." Cristian suddenly felt the blade of a kitchen knife pressing against his throat.

"You'll do exactly that, Vega. Exactly what I want." Carlo dug the tip of the blade into Cristian's neck drawing a spot of blood.

Cristian swallowed and his hands shook as he unpacked the bag.

>>>>>>

Bo walked into the waiting room. Natalie was sitting with her back to him in the corner, her shoulders shaking with sobs. He walked over and sat down on the couch and pulled her into his arms. He pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it into her hands.

"Hey, shhh," Bo made soothing noises.

"I hate crying," Natalie said between sobs as she mopped at her face.

"You're tough. But you don't need to be tough all the time. What you do need to do is take better care of yourself and the baby."

Natalie nodded and leaned further into Bo's embrace.

"John's worried about you. He wants to know what's wrong."

"He would." Natalie shook her head and laughed through her tears.

"I told him you were exhausted and I was going to make sure you got some sleep."

"I don't want to leave John."

"He's sleeping himself. He won't be up again for hours. Why don't you go to my room at the hotel and get some sleep. I'll get you in after visiting hours to see him," Michael offered.

"You need it, honey," Bo said.

"I'm outnumbered. Fine. I'll get some sleep. Then I'm coming back to see, John."

"We know," Michael said.

>>>>>>

Natalie lay down in Michael's bed and pressed a hand to her stomach. She so badly wished John was lying here with her safe and healthy. She closed her eyes and thought back to earlier times in this very same room.

Like the time she had brought over the paint. When she had taken a look at the photos and evidence he had stapled to the wall, when she had learned just how dark and dangerous the things he dealt with on a daily basis were. It had frightened her a bit, but it also gave her an insight into the man he was. It made her want to soothe him, to give him some laughter.

Or more scary, the time when she had woken up after Haver had strangled her. John had held her so tight. She had felt his fear seeping into her bones as he rocked her back and forth mumbling words of comfort. He managed to do what no one else could have done in that moment, he made her feel safe. And he was still trying to do that later when he called and asked her to stay away from him. As if that had ever been possible.

She shifted the pillow under her head and thought back to the time they were playing emotional strip poker. She had wondered for a long time what would have happened if she hadn't left after seeing him chase at Evangeline. He had said something cryptic to her the next day to intimate he had come back to the room alone and was surprised she was gone. To her surprise, he seemed hurt and a bit pissed she was gone. Then he had rushed off to meet Evangeline at the Palace where, she heard from one of Renee's employees, that he had given the other woman a string.

"A string, only you John," Natalie said into the empty room. She shifted her position and let out a sigh. Exhaustion was dragging her body down, but her mind wouldn't stop spinning.

A smile tilted her lips as she thought back to St. Patrick's Day. That had been their first kiss, which of course she initiated. John did his level best to resist her when she chased him and chased her when she tried to avoid him. Tripolar she had once called him. She had loved the challenging and sarcastic glint in his eyes that night, but she wasn't just going to fold to his taunts anymore.

"We've had a challenging relationship, John McBain." She wasn't going to let anyone take him back to prison. No matter what she had to do.

"Sleep first," she ordered herself and dropped into sleep.

>>>>>>>

Cristian stood outside the cottage where he and Natalie had so happily planned their life together. A life that had never happened. Thanks to John McBain. He felt a familiar, comforting rage at the bitter thought. It was easier to just give in a distant part of his mind whispered. Cristian fondled the cold gun he held in his pocket.

>>>>>>>

"You've only had a few hours sleep. You need a lot more," Michael lectured the mother of his niece or nephew.

"I couldn't fall back asleep. I need to see him. You promised."

"If I got you a cot in his room, would you sleep there?"

"Just let me see him, Michael. I don't want him to be alone. He's been alone too long."

Touched by Natalie's earnest words, Michael nodded and went to speak to a nurse. When he came back he held a blanket and walked her to John's room. The guard had already been given orders to let Ms. Buchanan sit with the prisoner and let them pass with a minimum of fuss.

"I don't need a blanket," Natalie said under her breath.

"Don't argue with me. Sit." He pushed her into the chair at John's bedside and wrapped the blanket around her legs. He went to the closet and got down a pillow, which he arranged behind her back.

"She loves to argue," John said.

"You should be sleeping," Michael said.

"We both should. How about letting Natalie hop up here and we'll both sleep," John cajoled.

"You're battered, Bro. Might not feel as good as you think." Michael had his hands on his hips.

"I don't want to hurt you, John."

"Come on, aren't you supposed to humor the patient? And how am I supposed to rest with the nurses from drawing my blood every two hours and waking me up? Come on, Doc."

"There's not much room." Michael held his palms up in a sign of surrender.

"We don't need it." John smiled at Natalie, disturbed by the dark circles under her eyes that remained even though her color was marginally better. "Crawl in." John lifted the blanket.

Natalie stood up and helped John, who manfully bit back groans of pain, move over and slid in next to him.

"I feel better already." John pressed Natalie's head against his shoulder. Her warmth was better than all the painkillers.

"Watch the ribs." Michael sighed.

"Get out and let us sleep," John said.

"Fine. I'm gonna catch hell for this," Michael mumbled as he walked out of the room.

"I couldn't sleep without you," Natalie whispered.

"I missed you, Natalie." He tilted her head back and pressed his lips gently on hers. He gasped at the pain on his swollen lips and laughed.

"Geez. Don't hurt yourself. Let's sleep."

"I finally get you in bed again and I can't do anything about it."

Natalie laughed and let him settle her hand on his chest where it wouldn't hurt, too much.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Gamble – Part 9**

**A/N: thanks for all the awesome feedback on this story. Only 2 more parts to go. Hope it's a fun ride.**

** >>>>>**

"You really need to get some fresh air, Natalie," John said for the tenth time in an hour.

"If I wasn't in here with you I'd just be at the library anyway. If you're sick of me, then you're just going to have to admit it."

"Come here." John held out his hand from his hospital bed. It had been four days since he was first brought in and he was making a swift recovery. Since that time, Natalie had barely left his side. In fact, she had camped out in his room studying for finals, generally fussing over him and sleeping on the couch in his room.

"I love your company. You should know that by now. I'm just worried about you. There's something wrong and it's not just the thought of me going back." He covered her mouth with his hand when she started to give her canned response. "What's going on with you? What's wrong?"

Natalie sighed and sat down on the bed next to him and studied their joined hands intently for a moment. She opened her mouth to finally tell him when there was a knock at the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Antonio stuck his head in.

Natalie felt him squeeze her hand in surprise and stood up and said welcome Antonio into the room. She knew John hadn't spoken to Antonio in months, not since he had found out that John had known John Doe was Cristian and kept it from everyone.

"I'll go…do something," Natalie said, picking up her purse. "See you boys later." She gave Antonio a quick hug and slipped out the door.

"You're not going to punch a helpless invalid are you?" John asked, only half-joking.

"No man. Sorry about that, I was furious."

"If it were my brother I would have done the same. Worse. But you understand why I did it now, maybe?"

"Yeah. That's what I came here to talk to you about. About Cris."

"I'm probably not the best person to talk to about Cris."

"Actually, I think you may be the best person. I'm worried about him."

"Worried how?"

"Ever since you went to prison he's been different." Antonio proceeded to tell John the entire story up to Cristian moving out and avoiding his entire family. "I don't think he's getting the therapy the court ordered."

"You know they'll send him back."

"I know it, Cris knows it to. He won't even talk to me or Mami."

"Do you think he's still a danger to you? To others?"

Antonio looked at John for a moment. "You mean Natalie? She's why you agreed to keep it secret. You thought he might hurt her." Antonio said quietly.

"Yeah. I really thought he might, especially back then. So did he, that's part of why he asked me to never tell her."

"As long as Natalie is here at the hospital with you she'll be safe."

John looked at the room door and frowned.

>>>>>

"Hey, Cristian," Natalie said into her cell phone as she waited for the elevator in the hospital. She and the little one were having pangs of hunger so she was headed for the cafeteria to find some green Jello – it was her latest craving. "Now?" Natalie looked back at John's room. "Yeah, sure I could. John has other company right now anway."

>>>>>

"Well, well, looks like a reunion," Bo said as he walked into John's room. "Did you get her to get some fresh air?"

"I think she went to get some Jello. She's been eating a lot of it lately." John grinned.

"Jello?" Antonio asked, confused.

Bo looked at John with raised eyebrows.

"She hasn't told me yet, I probably shouldn't be spreading it around." But it was clear from John's smile that he was bursting to share the news.

"What's going on with Natalie?" Antonio asked.

"She's pregnant. She hasn't told me yet, so keep it quiet," He said with pride.

"How do you know, man?"

"She sleeps beside me every night and eats a lot of green Jello. And he confirmed it." He pointed at Bo.

"She'll kill me if she knows you tricked me into spilling the beans." Bo held up his hands.

"Why hasn't she said anything, do you think?" Antonio asked.

"Because she thinks John is going back to prison and doesn't want to burden him," Bo said.

"Thinks?" Antonio said the word slowly, testing it out.

"I was under cover, Antonio. Cristian figured out it was Carlo Hesser who messed with his head and the Warden and some of his men were on Carlo's payroll."

"So you went inside." Antonio nodded.

"INL was doing the investigation of the connection to Cristian's original kidnapping and to the Santi organization, but Carlo is on our turf and so's the Warden so we convinced the State to let us handle it. That John had the best chance of gathering evidence."

"And now you have enough?"

"We do, but there's been a complication."

>>>>>

"Hi Cristian," Natalie gave her former husband a kiss on the cheek and walked past him into the Cottage. "What time is the broker coming? I'm starving and want to get back to John."

"Any minute. Is there anything here you're going to want to take? The broker said that she could sell it with everything in it, but if there was anything you want to take to do it now."

"I'm sure there is. Is there anything you want?" Natalie put her purse on the foyer table and walked into the living room.

Cristian shrugged, never taking his eyes off Natalie.

"Why don't we start in the kitchen? They probably don't want used kitchen stuff."

"Fine." Cristian looked at his watch and then followed.

>>>>>

"What kind of complication?" John asked, his voice edgy.

"Hesser escaped." Bo's voice was grim.

"What!" John shot up, wincing as his damaged ribs protested.

"One of the guards we just arrested must have tipped him off and got him out before we raided the place."

"Dammit! He must be on his way to Llanview." John tossed off the sheet covering his legs and painfully put his legs over the side of the bed.

"You're not going anywhere, John. We got someone out looking for Cristian Vega and Carlotta. You too, Antonio. You're still a target."

"What about Natalie?" John edged his feet towards the floor, testing the least painful way to move.

"She'll be back any minute. We can hardly pry her from your side as it is. She'll be safe in here with you, but she won't stay if you're gone."

"I want to tell her I was undercover now and that I'm not going back. Then maybe she'll tell me I'm going to be a father, dammit!" John exclaimed as he got back in bed.

Bo and Antonio shared a father's smile at John's frustration.

Suddenly, Bo's police radio crackled. "This is probably good news." He took it out of his pocket and acknowledged the hail.

"Natalie's been gone too long," John said.

>>>>>

"There's a few things down here, but I haven't been upstairs in a while. Probably not much either of us would want," Natalie said as she led Cristian towards the stairs. He dropped the garbage bag she had filled with utensils and old pans by the stairs with a noisy clunk then followed her up the stairs.

The walked into the master bedroom right off the stairs first.

Natalie sighed as she looked around, struck with a wave of nostalgia. "Remember when we first saw this house and decided to rent it?" she asked.

"Of course I remember!"

"I didn't mean that I thought you didn't remember," she apologized. "Let's see if there is anything here." She walked to the closet and opened it.

She didn't see Cristian pull a gun out of his pocket.

>>>>>

"What do you mean he's already here? Where's Vega? What's that you said?" Bo said into the radio.

"He's at a house on Elm with Natalie Vega." This time the words were clear.

John pushed the sheet away and ignoring the pain stood up and found the bag that Natalie had brought him filled with some of his civilian clothing.

"Hesser has entered the house through the kitchen. We believe the Vegas are upstairs." The disjointed voice over the radio announced. 


	10. Chapter 10

**The Gamble – Part 10 **

**Summary: **John and Natalie split after the secret came out. Three months later, John is being sent to prison and Natalie shows up and they spend one last night together. No one in Llanview, other than Bo, know that he's really going undercover to get Carlo and Warden Stevens. Natalie works night and day to free him, finish college and at the LPD. She then discovers she's pregnant. John is severely beaten trying to protect Hayes in prison (what an honorable guy!) and is sent to Llanview hospital. Natalie spends night and day with him studying for finals. John figures out she's pregnant, but she has not told him because she thinks he's going back to prison and doesn't want to burden him until she gets him out. John has gotten enough, along with the INL to bust Carlo and the Warden, but before the prison bust Carlo escapes and gets to Llanview. Natalie is lured to the Cottage by Cristian, who is estranged from everyone but her where he pulls a gun and Carlo enters the house. John insists in leaving the hospital to save her.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the fabulous feedback! There's only an epilogue after this part. Hope you've enjoyed the ride!

**A/N: **All right, who owes me a chapter now!

>>>>>

"There's probably still stuff up in the crawl space, can you get it down?" Natalie's words trailed off as she turned around and saw Cristian pointing a gun at her. She looked from the gun and up to Cristian's eyes and felt a shiver up and down her spine. Those were not the eyes of the man she once loved, those were the eyes of the "imposter".

"I'm afraid my protégé has his hands full." Carlo Hesser stepped into the room behind Cristian. "Well, Mrs. Vega you are looking quite, hmmm, lush and luscious."

"You're behind his brainwashing!" Natalie took a few angry steps forward, but stopped abruptly at the sound of the gun cocking.

"How astute of you my, dear." Carlo smiled.

"Why? What do you want with me?"

"Hand me your phone." Carlo held out his hand. Cristian put the phone in his palm. He opened it and scrolled through the directory. "Good boy, all the numbers I need are right here." He pressed a button and put the phone to his ear.

"Asa Buchanan, I have something that you want very dearly and you're not going to get it back. Now, now, calm down old man or you'll give yourself a heart attack before I can kill your granddaughter and your great-grandchild."

Carlo snapped and Cristian shot off the gun.

>>>>

"Gunshot, there's a report of a gunshot!" A voice yelled over Bo's radio, filling the car that Antonio was driving with Bo riding shotgun and John in the backseat.

"Speed it up! Hurry!" John yelled, his face red and sweaty with terror and pain.

>>>>>

"Ah, now, Asa, that was just a demonstration. You're family is fine, for now. Ta. I have to go now. Sorry for the fright, my dear."

"You don't frighten me." Natalie was eerily calm.

"Ah, yes, you expect your baby daddy to show up and save you. Sorry, if he can get out of his hospital bed he'll just be here in time to watch you and his baby die. In the meantime, why don't you have a seat?" He patted the edge of the bed invitingly.

She ignored him and took a few steps closer to Cristian, testing, looking for something in his eyes to show her that her Cristian was still in there. "Cristian, you don't want to do this. You don't want to take his orders anymore."

"I have no choice, Natalie." Cristian's voice was flat.

"He stole your life away from you. Don't do his bidding anymore," Natalie cajoled.

"No! John McBain stole my life. And you! You used him to get rid of me so you could be with him!" Cristian raged.

"No. You know that's not what happened. I know you can fight this." Natalie took another step closer. Her heart was pounding. She could swear she saw some flicker in those brown eyes that used to look at her with such love.

>>>

Antonio hastily parked the car and exited quickly to the command central. "What's going on?" John asked.

"We're watching from there and there." He pointed to a couple of neighboring rooftops. "And we have a Doppler mike there. Vega has a gun on the girl. Hesser had him make a warning shot, but she's fine."

"She's pregnant," Bo informed the man.

"We know. He called your father, Sir, to taunt him," an officer informed Bo.

"I'm going in there." John stormed off. Bo grabbed him by the arm. "Bo, I'm going to get her." John'se eyes were wild.

"Hang on. Let's call him and see what he wants. Do we have a number?" Bo asked. A phone was pushed into his hand.

>>>>

"Commissioner Buchanan. So lovely of you to call," Hesser said pleasantly into the phone. He had seated himself in a rather comfy lounge chair and was watching Natalie Vega hopelessly try to reason with his creation.

"Ah, Commissioner, your lovely niece is trying to talk Cristian out of shooting her. It's so heartwarming. You should be here. Better yet, I think I'd rather my old roomie witness her demise. See, he was a naughty boy getting into my stuff."

>>>>

"What does he want?"

"He wants you in there to watch her die," Bo said.

"I'm going in and I'm getting her out."

"He knows he has no way out. He's going to kill everyone in that room."

"We have a better chance with the two of us. He's my brother," Antonio said.

"No heroics, John. Just get them lined up for the sharp shooters." Bo didn't bother to argue or temper his orders. He knew John would go in there with or without his okay and he wasn't willing to have the man restrained while Natalie was inside there alone with two mad men.

John ignored everyone around him and concentrated his attention on the window where he knew Natalie was being held. He didn't bother to make sure Antonio was with him as he began walking through the line of police cars, lights flashing around him, and over the grass to the house. The front door was unlocked and they walked in.

Bo frowned and waited.

>>>>

"Let our guests in," Carlo ordered.

Cristian opened the door, keeping the gun trained on Natalie.

She gasped when she saw John and Antonio walk in. Her hand went automatically to her slightly rounded stomach as she looked into his blue eyes and for the first time she was afraid. She moved herself slightly so that she was between John and the aim of Cristian's gun.

"You wanted me here, I'm here. Let the girl go." John asked, walking over to Natalie, putting himself between Natalie and the gun.

"You're looking rather well for someone who was pulp on the playground a few days ago, but you have nothing to bargain with, Sam. It's Natalie Buchanan Vega and her unborn great grandchild of Asa Buchanan I mean to kill. Ah Antonio Vega Santi, what an unexpected treat. Saves us all the effort of finding you."

"You all right?" John asked Natalie softly while Hesser was focused on Antonio.

"Get out of here. I can talk Cristian down, I know I can," Natalie whispered urgently.

John looked over at Cristian and saw nothing to indicate that was possible. "I'm going to get you out of here, just watch close and run when I say."

"Dammit, John. Don't do this."

"I couldn't do anything else."

Natalie looked into his eyes and saw the truth in his words. "Neither can I." She stepped back and turned back to Cristian.

"The baby!" John grabbed her sleeve.

Tears came to Natalie's eyes as she realized she had to do everything she could to save the baby, even if it meant John sacrificed himself. She could do no less for the baby or for John.

"Tie them up, Mrs. Vega." Carlo tossed rope at her. Her hands shook as she took the rope and followed Carlo's directions and tied John and Antonio's hands behind their backs as they sat on the bed. As she kneeled behind him she let John surreptitiously caress her stomach before tightening the ropes.

"Please don't do this," She pleaded with Hesser, tears unabashedly streaming from her eyes. Then she looked at Cristian. "You can't kill me and my baby. You can't kill anyone. You are not a killer." She ignored John cursing behind her and walked up to him until the gun was pressed to her chest.

"I killed Tico Santi. I almost killed my brother." His hand shook.

"Natalie, no! Stand back! Get back." John yelled and rose from the bed.

"Sit back down, Sam or she dies now!" Carlo ordered.

"But you didn't kill Antonio and Tico was a very bad man who threatened your family. You did it because you had no choice. You have a choice now. Don't do this."

"Shoot her!" Carlo ordered.

"Stop it, Natalie!" John walked towards them. Antonio slid down the bed closer to Carlo and positioned himself to get up.

"Cristian, please."

"I said back off everyone! Shoot her or I will!" Carlo stood up and pulled a gun out of his pants, before he could point it, Antonio was charging at him, bent over and pushed him towards the window. Suddenly a shot rang out. Antonio fell over and sprawled on the floor. Underneath him, a pool of blood began to spread.

"Natalie, back off!" John ordered and pushed his arm against Natalie.

"Cristian, put the gun down, please! Don't do this. Please." Natalie continued to plead.

"I can't stop. I can't stop."

"You can." Natalie put her hand out for the gun but Cristian pulled back and held the gun on her. "Give me the gun."

"I have to shoot. I have to shoot. I have to shoot." Quickly, before Natalie could react Cristian bent his arm and pointed the gun at his own head.

"No, Cristian!" Natalie cried out as she saw his finger twitch on the trigger.

There was a blur in front of her and she was pushed to the ground. A shot rang out.

"No!"

>>>>>

"Get in there!" Bo ordered from the street.

>>>>

"John! John!" Natalie scrambled up and went to where he was lying.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said between his clenched teeth. "You tie some really bad knots."

"Never was a girl scout. Stop talking. Are you shot? Are you hurt?" She ran her hands over every part of his body she could reach. He flinched at various points.

"I'm fine. Just jammed my ribs. Check Antonio." He grimaced and tried to sit up. Natalie reluctantly helped him.

"I'm fine." Antonio had taken Natalie's badly tied ropes off as well and was checking Hesser's pulse. "He's not so fine, alive, but not so fine." Antonio stood up and walked over to Cristian.

"Cristian." Natalie crawled over and touched his still body. He moved and looked at her.

"You're all right." Natalie whispered brokenly and helped him to a sitting position.

"Why'd he stop me?" Cristian's voice was hollow, but it was Cristian once again.

Natalie covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"Hey," John put his hand on her shoulder tentatively. Was she still in love with Cristian after all? He wondered, his heart hurting more than his body.


	11. Epilogue

**The Gamble – Epilogue**

**Summary: **Carlo was taken out by a sharpshooter, but not dead. Natalie talked Cristian out of killing her and the others, but he turned the gun on himself. John saved him.

Major SMUT Warning>>>>

>>>>

"Cristian." Natalie crawled over and touched his still body. He moved and looked at her.

"You're all right." Natalie whispered brokenly and helped him to a sitting position.

"Why'd he stop me?" Cristian's voice was hollow, but it was Cristian once again.

Natalie covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"Hey," John put his hand on her shoulder tentatively. Was she still in love with Cristian after all? He wondered, his heart hurting more than his body.

"Oh, John. You saved him. Thank you." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back as the room exploded in commotion as the police and INL burst in, along with paramedics. Carlo was taken out on a stretcher and Cristian taken into custody, with Antonio at his side vowing to get his brother the help he needed.

John and Natalie continued to sit on the floor wrapped in each other's arms. Over her shoulder he quietly asked Bo to leave them alone.

When the room was empty, John stroked Natalie's hair off her wet cheeks and cupped her cheeks so he could look in her eyes. Tears were still running down her cheeks.

"Do you still…love him?" John asked.

"Yes." Natalie nodded and let out a sob. John's heart stopped beating until he heard her next words. "But I'm in love with you. I choose you, John McBain. You are the man I want to be with tonight and every night."

John started breathing again and pressed his lips to Natalie's in a hard kiss.

"Are you finally going to tell me?" He asked, his voice husky and his lips curved in a slight smile.

"About what?" She asked.

He laughed and cupped her stomach.

"I forgot." She laughed and put her hands on his cheeks. She tenderly stroked him. "I'm going to have our baby. You already knew, didn't you?"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice the changes in your body? These." He caressed the side of one breast. "Got bigger, for one thing."

She chuckled and then got serious again. "You need to be checked out and then I need some food."

"I'm not going to the hospital. Just take me home and we'll feed you two."

Natalie helped John stand up.

"If my stubborn brother won't go to the hospital, then I'm coming home with you." Michael walked into the room. "I got tired of waiting for you two."

"Should he be in the hospital?" Natalie asked.

John and Michael shared a challenging look, then Michael sighed. "Probably, but as long as he's up and breathing he's fine." Michael walked over and put his shoulder under John's arm and helped him out of the room.

>>>> SMUT>>>>>

"When did you get this place?" John asked after Michael left. They were sitting at the kitchen table eating the Rodi's take out Michael had brought with him knowing that Natalie's fridge would be empty.

"A couple of months. I could have stayed at Llanfair, but I wanted to make a home for us."

"It's nice."

"You think so? Would you consider living here with us?"

"Yeah? I think I can handle that." John dipped a fry in ketchup and fed it to Natalie. John smiled softly, his eyes full of love and caressed her face.

Major SMUT Warning

"You should take a bath like Michael said and relax those muscles," Natalie said leading a slow walking John into the master bedroom. She walked through the room into the bathroom which had a large, sunken, jet tub.

"Nice," John said when he came in behind her and watched her turn the water on. "Going to join me?"

"This is supposed to be therapeutic." Natalie reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. "Who buttoned this for you?"

"Antonio," John mumbled.

Natalie laughed as she undid the mis-buttoned shirt.

"We were in a hurry." John cleared his throat and put his hand on her hips. "I really think I need you to join me."

"I'll wash your back, but doctors orders are for you to rest and let your ribs heal. No gymnastics."

"Aww, come on," John pulled her forward to press against his pulsing arousal.

"It'll give you something to look forward to." Natalie pushed the shirt off his shoulders and bit her lip at the sight of his bruised and battered torso.

"I was locked up in prison for months with a bunch of guys. I've been looking forward to this forever already."

"This needs to heal," Natalie whispered as she gently undid the bandage around his ribs.

John sighed, seeing the concern in her eyes. He squirmed when she began to undo his pants and then put his hands over hers. "If you do that I'm not going to be able to not…" He trailed off and slid her hand over his burgeoning arousal.

Natalie sighed wistfully and looked back up him. "If you need help, yell. I'll help you into the tub." She walked back into the bedroom to fuss with the bed.

"You were supposed to wait for me to help you." Natalie stood over John who was already buck naked and leaning back in the tub.

"These pain pills that Michael gave me kicked in, I can't feel a thing. I can probably do some gymnastics." John leered up at her.

Natalie grinned at him and knelt down on the bathroom floor and poured some soap on a wash cloth.

"What are you doing?" John asked, his eyes twinkling.

Natalie grinned at him and moved to the other end of the tub and reached in and began to soap his foot. John groaned and sunk down into the water more.

Slowly. Very slowly. Natalie gave careful attention to every bit of skin on both of John's legs. The first time she got near his thigh his cock exploded into an orgasm so deep he couldn't catch his breath. Embarrassed he apologized profusely, explaining that he'd been locked up for months with no release. Natalie just kissed his concern away and continued her gentle ministrations on the next leg, between his legs and up his stomach.

John was panting as she washed his hair. His hands gripped the sides of the tub, his penis standing proud and firm out of the water and resting on his stomach.

"Touch yourself," Natalie whispered in his ear.

Unable to resist her command, John used his right hand and gripped himself.

"Pleasure yourself."

John groaned and began to stroke himself fast, hard, faster, harder. "Aaah!" he exclaimed as he reached his second release. His body shook with it as she whispered words of love and rinsed off his hair.

Without a word, she helped him stand and wrapped a big, fluffy towel around his body. She sat him on the counter and began to dry his body. She smiled seductively up at him as his penis once again began to harden and his pulse quicken.

She stood up and stroked him and placed tiny kisses on his chest and shoulder. With her other hand she picked up his bandage and letting him go began to wind it around his torso as Michael had shown her. John steadied himself by holding her shoulders, his eyes shooting blue fire at her.

"Are you planning to keep me here naked for days? All of my stuff is in storage." John sounded a bit hopeful as he sat down on the bed and let her settle him against a stack of pillows.

"Well, we could still do that, but l don't think it's necessary." She walked over and opened one of the closet doors. "I arranged everything by shade of black."

John's breath caught as he saw his clothes in her closet, he took a good look around for the first time and saw his stuff scattered around the room, already home.

"I had Michael get your stuff as soon as I got this place. I wanted you to have a home to come to. Next door is where we'll set up the nursery." She put her hand on her stomach and crawled up on the bed next to him.

"God, I love you." John slid his hand over her bare neck and pulled her in for a sweet kiss that quickly turned heated. He pushed the blanket off his lap and put her hand on his aroused member. "I want to be inside you. Close to you."

"I don't want to hurt you," she said breathlessly against his mouth.

"It's hurts more not making love to you." He tore at her shirt.

Natalie took a deep breath and pulled back and pulled off her clothes. When she was naked she got back on the bed and straddled herself over him. He touched her core, surprised and pleased to find her already soaked with need and ready for him. He caressed over her stomach and cupped her breasts.

Groaning with aching need, Natalie lowered herself over him, taking his thick member deep inside. Her inner muscles clenched him and he put his arms under hers and grabbed her back. She grabbed his hands and began to ride him, slowly at first, then with a hunger that blinded her to everything but what had been building inside her for him for months.

Their moans and aroused noises echoed off the walls of the room. She came first, milking him with her frantic orgasm, pulling him with her into the miasma of release.

In the aftermath, she lay at his side and they made out like teenagers until the pain killers dragged John into sleep.

"I love you," he whispered before slipping into a deep, healing slumber.

"I love you. I choose you, John McBain." Natalie closed her eyes and lay there soaking in his warmth.


End file.
